This is an application for partial funding of a Conference on "Hematological Malignancies" being held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) from July 28 to August 2, 2001 at Sno Mass, Colorado. There will be ten major sessions and four poster sessions. Participation will be limited to 155 scientist applicants who will be selected on the basis of their expertise and interests as most likely to contribute to a stimulating and productive environment. Among the topics to be included for discussion are: mechanisms of action of the products of chromosomal translocations, cytokine signaling and tyrosine phosphorylation in hematopoietic cells, aberrant transcriptional control, cell cycle alterations, deregulation of apoptotic, differentiation and mitogenic pathways in leukemias and lymphomas, genomics of hematological malignancies, stem cell biology, and translational research. The use of animal models systems to analyze the biological functions of genes implicated in the development of leukemias and lymphomas will be a key topic. A major purpose of the meeting is to bring together geneticists, biochemists, molecular biologists and clinicians. Hence, the conference will include a session on potential ways to utilize basic information towards the formulation of novel therapies. Analysis of the mechanisms underlying the development of hematopoietic neoplasms provides a unique opportunity for basic scientists with expertise in distinct areas of research to exchange ideas with clinicians who are familiar with the phenotypes associated with the various clinical disorders. From the information exchanged in this conference, new avenues of research have emerged from past conferences, and the development of novel therapeutic strategies in the treatment of hematopoietic malignancies are likely to emerge from future meetings.